Divided Loyalty
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Sequel to First Sighting and before the film. Alyson is back but this time can she conquer her fear and discover the missing pieces of her past so far. A birthday present for DarkFlameTailz. Read and review no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Divided Loyalty:

(A/N: This is a birthday present for DarkFlameTailz. This is set before Vengence and the sequel to First Sighting also set before The Great Mouse Detective . I don't know any characters besides Alyson, Lord Nicholas, Richard and Rebecca.)

Chapter 1:

It was a clear dark night as the stars were out as a mouse couple were out on the balcony staring up the night sky. The sound of music drifted up from down below through the open bedroom double door shape windows. The light blue curtains blew about in the gentle breeze.

''Oh Nicholas it is beautiful I wish this never to end I know wouldn't end up as some departed dream'' remarked the young woman mouse as her eyes sparkled. She pulled the green shawl tighter around her shoulders to keep warm around her purple strap dress trail around the ground.

''Why is that Rebecca is it you fear we can never be'' said the young male mouse as he stood beside her placing a loose strand of her brown hair back into place. He wore a dark blue suit with a top hat and short white gloves.

''Nicholas because there are things we cannot explain my past life is a mess I can't allow to effect our children even if we are destine to have any'' said Rebecca as a single tear fell from her eyes. He understood his female companion's sadness. ''Rebecca I don't care I will do anything to finally see you into the world of light'' he said as the two embraced.

''Miss Alyson, Miss Alyson'' called a female voice as the owner couldn't be seen. As it changed to the house the same one but in a grand bedroom as a young brown fur female mouse entered carrying a sliver tray in her hands.

The maid wore a blue dress with a white apron and dark shoes as she lay the tray which held a tiny cup, a teapot and a plate. She placed it on a bedside table which stood a black and white picture of the male mouse sitting on a garden bench with a young five year old on his lap. Both were smiling in the picture sharing a fatherly, daughter moment as they hugged. Also in the room was double door shape windows leading out to a balcony, a grand oak wardrobe, a brown writing desk with a chair.

Someone was stirring from the bed emerging from the dark green covers as the sounds of a head rising from a soft pillow sitting up on the bed. She was a brown fur mouse with long brown hair down to her waist as a strand came over her shoulder wearing a pink silk nightdress. She rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes as the maid helped her into a blue dressing robe.

That dream Alyson had that woman that her father was with could it been her mother. It could had he called her Rebecca which was her mother's name. As they were standing outside the room that was to be her bedroom knowing her dream was years before she was even born. ''I am sorry Miss Lady Mouseter for waking you from a peaceful rest'' said the maid to her.

''Oh no don't be Sarah it is really sweet of you to bring breakfast to my room but I don't know if Miss Blossom will approve'' said Alyson trying her best not to hurt her friend's feelings.

''Don't be you had been a lot it must been a few months since you had been through that horrible ordeal he put you through'' said Sarah.

Alyson's fur bristled at the very mention of it she wished it had died down already. Sarah was the only person she told after her return. If her father knew he would have a right fit. Alyson was glad a little that Sarah didn't say Ratigan's name it made her a little better.

''I wish never to speak of it where is father today'' said Alyson trying to steer away from it. ''Oh he is study he had his breakfast already he wishes to see you there after you had eaten'' said Sarah. Alyson blinked in confusion what did her father Lord Nicholas want with her. Should he have important matters somewhere else. Sarah had left the room at once letting Alyson been alone to herself to collect her thoughts.

She held the cup in both her hands sipping it slowly. She thought of seeing her old childhood friend Bernard if he was around and they could take a stroll together in Regent's Park. They had barely enough time to see each other nowadays in their adulthood. For Bernard would either be with his father Sir Arron on important business or sometimes come to speak with her father. Or if Basil was around she could ask him if they could ride on Toby if he wasn't busy with cases that morning.

Finally she got out of bed finishing her breakfast wondering what to wear for this typical sort of day. For Alyson which anyone called her would pick her outfit by her mood and surroundings. She decided one a bright blue dress with a blue collar and long blue sleeves. Also she picked green beads to wear around her neck. Seeing she was dressed exited her bedroom down the hall. His study was on the top landing.

She entered through one of the double brown doors into a large room with a rectangle window with dark red curtains, two brown chairs with dark blue cushions on the seats, a large table with a bookcase standing behind the chair which Lord Nicholas sat. Alyson saw her father had a serious look on his face. He wore his usual business clothes brown coat, a white shirt, brown trousers and dark shoes with a green tie held in place with a ruby pin. Alyson knew something important that Lord Nicholas wanted to speak with her alone.

''Morning father is something on your mind'' said Alyson. Lord Nicholas stared straight at her when she spoke. ''I am afraid so Alyson come sit down'' said Lord Nicholas ushering a gesture for Alyson to sit in the other chair. Which she did waiting for her father to go on wondering if she hadn't missed Bernard. ''I afraid you won't be seeing Bernard I know what you are thinking he had left for the funeral in Spain'' said Lord Nicholas. Course Alyson thought he had told me once it can't be today. Bernard explain of his mother Duchess Sophia's death.

''I guess you haven't seen the front page of the paper'' said Lord Nicholas. Alyson shook her head no she hadn't come to think of it since she had only got up a few hours ago.

She gazed at where her father pointed a finger to something on the newspaper he laid flat. Alyson got closer to scan then her mouth open to gasp as her heart almost came out of her chest. It was Ratigan no doubt about it as it went on about him behind her disappearance. ''I wonder why you didn't tell me'' said Lord Nicholas. Alyson wanted to know what he was talking about quickly grabbed the newspaper. Her eyes looked at the whole article for it seemed someone had leaked about the part she had promised never to reveal to Lord Nicholas.

Alyson wondered was this person who reported it was it Basil. He was the only one that knew about it. ''We are expected to be at his trial tomorrow as we are to be present'' said Lord Nicholas. Alyson pondered what would one wear to a trial and how was she going to act and say if she was say her piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After that Alyson was excused to start on her lessons with Miss Blossom. As they sat in the two cosy armchairs with a table in between them with rows upon rows of books surrounded them. Miss Blossom was busy reciting a history book to her young charge. Alyson was trying her best to pay attention but the warm rays of the sun beamed in through the open window distracting her. ''Miss Alyson did you hear a single word I just said'' snapped Miss Blossom closing the book in a huff tone of voice.

Alyson straighten herself up in her chair. ''Well yes I was Miss Blossom'' said Alyson hoping not to offend her governess.

''Well then recite perfectly what I read'' said Miss Blossom. ''It was it was oh dear'' said Alyson trying to look away without being embarrassed. ''See you weren't paying the slightest interest at all'' crowed Miss Blossom. Alyson shrank back in her chair closing her eyes wishing her lessons would end very quickly. Luckily noon came which meant Alyson was allowed to escape to lunch.

She entered the dining hall which had a long rectangle table with a few chairs on either sides with a crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Alyson saw sadly at the head of the table where her father sat was empty.

Guessing he was still busy in his study. Alyson wondered if she could be able to send a letter to either Bernard or Basil if they had any advice or helpful tips for her. She knew it would be tricky getting into contact with Bernard as she was figuring out the amount of miles set between the two friends.

Probably a very long chance of speaking to him and besides Alyson didn't knew when he would be back from Spain. So her only choice was to speak to Basil as she ate her meal at a very fast pace.

She wanted the letter to be sent at once and when she had any time before her next lessons were due. Quickly she dashed out the room up the stairs taking two at a time to her bedroom. She burst through the door heading to her writing desk at once. Alyson sat down taking a pencil that lay beside a piece of freshly unused paper as she started to write.

''Dear Basil I fear what you sensed has come true you were my saviour once I confine in you to become my saviour once again I know we only met once but I feel months after our short meeting you I hope you still remember me as I still do signed Lady Mouseter'' it read.

She stared down at her handywork it was good clear writing that any parent would be proud of it as she rolled it. She headed to the window where she could catch a bird that would fly about. She was in luck for a white dove sat on her balcony.

Making sure not to frighten it away she tied her letter gingerly around its leg. ''Please take it to Mr Basil who lives at Baker Street it is urgent he gets it'' said Alyson as she watched the bird flutter off hoping the bird would make the errand it was asked to do.

Seeing all she had now was to wait for Basil's reply Alyson headed back inside closing the two windows to endure Miss Blossom again. While at Baker Street the famous mouse detective was busy at work himself.

He had a pile of case files to get through as he had just started that moment after lunch. While Mrs Judson was busy at the housework as she was dusting the living room.

''I believe no word back from the Mouseters yet'' asked Mrs Judson. ''Hmm pardon what was that you were saying Mrs Judson'' said Basil staring at the paper in his hands.

''I was talking about that young lady you helped months ago Mr Basil'' said Mrs Judson. ''Oh yes her well Mrs Judson I believe no Lord Mousester or his daughter had not made contact me after that case I am afraid'' said Basil.

''Oh what a shame it would be nice to have that young lady around the house again even if it was a short while she really does brighten up this place'' said Mrs Judson.

Basil had to roll his eyes at this. ''Mrs Judson if you are suggesting Lady Mouseter and myself to become a pair then that is a mistaken one at that'' said Basil staring directly at her with glowering look in his eyes.

''I was only saying not suggesting it at all Mr Basil besides it would be at least nice to have a young lady around the house'' said Mrs Judson. Basil didn't answer this time ignoring his housekeeper.

Then they heard a tapping on the window as Basil placed the paper down on the table beside his cup of tea. They saw the dove sitting on the pane using its beak to get their attention.

''I wonder what it is doing here'' said Mrs Judson heading to the window. ''I wouldn't open that Mrs Judson'' said Basil.

Without warning as the window was open a gust of wind sent the pile scattering onto the floor. ''Why not'' asked Mrs Judson. ''Because confound it that is why'' said Basil annoyed banging his head on the table while on his hands and knees trying to collect the many pieces of paper.

The bird flutter into the room perching on the table in front of Basil's view waiting to give him Alyson's letter. ''What does that annoying bird want now can you see I have work at needs attending to'' said Basil staring at the dove. It made little chirping noises flying about Basil's face hoping for him to catch a glimpse of it.

''What another for me is that what you were trying to tell me'' said Basil taking the note from the bird's leg as it flew off. He undid the string reading the letter taking in every detail

. ''I must be off Mrs Judson if any of my clients come to the house tell them I am on urgent business'' said Basil getting to his feet putting on his coat, cape and deerstalker at a fast pace. ''What is so important –'' said Mrs Judson. ''Lady Mouseter'' said Basil rushing off knowing where the address.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It took the detective a short three miles to find the house. Basil stared at the grand manor appearing before him. He knew the girl and her father lived in high upbringing but as high ranking as Basil imagined. ''So this is Mouseter Manor I never dreamed it was near Regent's Park'' said Basil then he stared at the name Crescent Drive.

He wondered was that the name of the house when Lord Nicholas's family moved into it or did he pick the name himself for some unknown reason. Basil understood from their previous meeting the two had only learned little about the other's lives as he knew this family held some dark secrets he desire to uncover.

He walked up the path to the front door knocking on it to open to see Sarah standing on the threshold. ''Excuse me if this is the house of Lord Nicholas Mouseter if I had come to the wrong house will you kindly direct me in the direction of the right house'' said Basil giving her a friendly smile.

Sarah gave a little giggle to herself knowing this was the hero of Alyson's tale. ''You must be Mr Basil yes you are at the right house Alyson has told me about you'' said Sarah. ''Oh really then tell me is both your master and mistress at home'' asked Basil.

''Yes Mr Mouseter is in the living room having his afternoon tea Alyson was suppose to joining him but guess Miss Blossom has kept her behind at the moment'' said Sarah. ''Miss Blossom'' asked Basil confused for he never heard Alyson mention her before.

''Oh she is Alyson's governess Mr Mouseter employed her when Alyson was little'' said Sarah leading him inside. While she was talking Basil was taking in his surroundings and studying her features. She looked young not more than a year younger than Alyson herself.

''Tell me Miss how you call your master by his last name but always call your female employer by her first name'' asked Basil. ''It is Sarah actually Alyson is more a friend than an employer so it is alright to call her by her first name I guessed since I done ever since I first came here'' said Sarah.

''Round the same time as Miss Blossom'' asked Basil. ''Yes you could say that ah here are Mr Mouseter you have a guest'' said Sarah as they stopped inside the living room.

Basil stared at the red curtains drawn, the brown walls, the green carpeted floor, a roaring fire below a polish mantelpiece with a small clock ticking away on it with a portrait beside it on the left side. Basil gazed further at the portrait seeing it was Lord Nicholas in his younger years with a very attractive woman mouse with his arm around her.

Basil could had easily guessed the two dearly loved one another. ''You admire it don't you'' said Lord Nicholas's voice as Basil spun around to see him sitting in a dark green chair behind him.

''It has interesting traits about it'' said Basil to him. ''It is good to see you again Basil come take a seat you must be exhausted from your walk here'' said Lord Nicholas. Basil thought his host had a gentle soul about him.

''I am wondering Lord Mouseter that woman in the picture is she your, is she her'' said Basil trying to find the exact words to say. ''You mean Rebecca yes that is her Basil'' said Lord Nicholas.

So he thought this was the Rebecca he was told about who along with her husband made the painful decision to give up their son. The one who lay a haunting mystery in this house.

Who was she, where did Rebecca come from, who were her family all these questions kept burning inside of Basil.

Shrugging this off hoping not to seem he wanted to pry into private matters stared again around the room as he sat down in his chair. A window seat by a round glass window, a bookcase filled of many array of books, a couch and a round brown table with a few teacups and a plate of scones probably made by Sarah.

''Actually I came to accord of Lady Mouseter'' said Basil. ''Ah yes did you hear or read the papers this morning'' said Lord Nicholas. Basil shook his head as Lord Nicholas got to his feet towards the door. ''I believe Alyson should be present so we can get down to business'' said Lord Nicholas as Basil followed him once back out into the hallway.

They climbed up the stairs outside a door as the sound of piano music coulbe heard from inside meaning to Basil's knowledge must be the music room. While inside both Miss Blossom and Alyson sat at the piano stool while the young pupil tinkled her hands along the ke

ys. The knocking outside causing the music to a halt as Miss Blossom got up. ''Who dares to disturb at this hour'' said Miss Blossom towards the door opening it. ''Mr Mouseter I am sorry I didn't knew it was you oh you brought company I see'' said Miss Blossom as Alyson turned around from where she sat to face her father and Basil.

Alyson felt joy in her soul knowing Basil had got her letter and came at once see the expression on his face. ''I would like to see my daughter at once if that is alright Miss Blossom'' said Lord Nicholas.

''But Mr Mouster I am afraid she is in the middle of her music lesson'' said Miss Blossom. ''I will assure you will understand this is of the importance'' said Lord Nicholas.

Alyson saw the look of defeat on Miss Blossom's face as she let Alyson leave the room as she rushed towards them. The three exited the room. ''It is great to see you again Basil'' said Alyson.

''You too Lady Mouseter you have been busy I see'' said Basil. ''You must be too with the many cases you get'' said Alyson. Basil was thinking how to answer when they entered Lord Nicholas's study as each took a seat.

Basil took in his surroundings of this room as well. ''This family surely love their books'' said Basil muttering under his breath spying the bookcase. Luckily no one had heard his remark as Lord Nicholas cough to clear his throat.

''Basil you remember months ago that night I came to seek your help'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Yes to rescue your daughter from the clutches of that sewer rat Professor Ratigan'' said Basil. ''Yes and now we ask your help once again'' said Lord Nicholas.

''But Lord Mouseter I don't understand'' said Basil. ''We are to be called for his trial tomorrow'' said Lord Nicholas turning to Alyson for her to fill Basil in on the details.

''You remember Basil how I didn't tell my father well he has found out'' said Alyson. Basil gave a groan that was why Lord Nicholas asked him about the newspaper someone had reported about it.

''But who would that be'' asked Basil. ''We tried to figure that one out ourselves'' said Lord Nicholas turning to the window with his back to them with his hands behind his back.

Lord Nicholas was staring out the window for something as his eyes widen. ''Oh goodness what is the time'' said Lord Nicholas to himself taking out a pocket watch gasping in horror.

''Our lodger is early he wasn't supposed to be here till a few minutes later'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Lodger'' said Basil confused getting to his feet quickly. He wanted to see who it was curious of this guest coming to stay with them.

A carriage arrived outside the house as a figure got out of the coach. ''Sarah, Miss Blossom'' said Lord Nicholas as the two females enter the room. ''Will you take Alyson to her room and tell Mr Hampton to come to my study at once'' said Lord Mouseter as they lead Alyson away as she wanted to stay to see this mysterious Mr Hampton.

When she was back in her room they heard the sound of footsteps echoed up the stairs. ''Good afternoon Mr Hampton Mr Mouseter is waiting for you in his study'' said Sarah's voice which had gone a little quiet meaning she sounded a bit afraid of him.

There was no reply as the two sat back down in their seats as the door flew open. While this was going on Alyson had snuck out of her room as she watched this newcomer from a distance.

There was something familiar about him but what as she pushed it to the back of her mind. When he burst into the study Alyson hid behind the door. Both Basil and Lord Nicholas stared at the young youth in his late twenties Basil guessed seeing the brown fur, short brown hair and blue eyes there was no doubt whose son Basil was guessing it was.

The newcomer wore a long brown coat, a black hat and dark shoes carrying two bags a medical bag and a suitcase. ''Ah Mr Hampton how was your trip'' said Lord Nicholas addressing him. ''Not bad but a bit dull once I reached London'' said Mr Hampton which his voice was american but it sounded more english.

''Well it may be at first Mr Hampton but this is our country after all'' said Basil. ''That is Doctor Richard Hampton who is this mouse Lord Nicholas'' snapped Richard as his blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Basil.

''Ah I would like to introduce you to the famed detective Basil of Baker Street I am assure you heard of him'' said Lord Nicholas. Basil stared as Richard wrinkled his brown nose at him.

''No never heard of him'' said Richard. ''You see Basil that Mr I mean Doctor Hampton is here to find work in London he is a bright lad who graduated from Yale with a medics degree who has travelled all the way from his hometown in Boston to come to London'' said Lord Nicholas beaming as if praising his guest which he was.

''Where shall I put my things'' asked Richard in a bored sort of tone. ''Oh I will have Sarah take them to your room you will be sleeping across from my daughter Alyson's room'' said Lord Nicholas.

''Alyson is she a refined young lady that I can find sense with'' said Richard. ''Course she is refined as anyone can see'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Fine but if I am to stay here then I have a few rules that I will take my usual walk around the yard after breakfast at seven then I start my medical work which no one is disturb and keep out of bounds then I have lunch at noon then an afternoon nap before dinner'' said Richard.

''Oh well dinner will be ready in a hour's time'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Perfect I bid you good day Mr Mouseter and farewell to you too Basil'' said Richard turning his back to Basil walking off with his nose in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

''So what you think of Richard so far Basil'' asked Lord Nicholas. ''I don't know how you and Rebecca created him I mean he is a lot different than Lady Mouseter for their habits and personalities I mean but I see the way they look and doesn't matter how hard you try he will always seem to stick to his english roots and background no matter how you change him and his accent'' said Basil.

Lord Nicholas thought Basil was right but invited him to come downstairs to have some tea before he left. ''I would love to stay but I believe Mrs Judson would be most offended if I reject her cheese crumpets I will bring you and Lady Mouseter to try specially Richard if I see him around which I will'' said Basil then he stopped catching sight beside the chair a violin.

He recalled not bringing his as he wondered if Lord Nicholas had any family members who did probably his wife Rebecca.

''Lord Mouseter whose is that fine instrument belong to'' asked Basil. Lord Nicholas saw what Basil was mening as he stared at it too. ''Oh that is mine'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Really do you play mostly I do with mine'' asked Basil then saw Lord Nicholas shake his head.

''Only a little I never played it any more it reminded me too much of Rebecca everything in this house does nowadays'' said Lord Nicholas giving a sad sigh. Basil wondered trying to piece together the events that had happened to Alyson's mother.

''I would much rather like you to play me a piece sometime'' said Basil. ''I might if I wish but I am a little rusty'' said Lord Nicholas. Basil decided it was time to take his leave heading back to Baker Street.

While upstairs Richard threw his coat and hat onto the chair by his bed as Alyson who had been following stared at the newcomer. He opened his case then tended over to his medic bag.

Seeing her chance Alyson sneaked in towards the case staring inside it. It contained a long white doctor's coat, a spare set of clothes and three books. Two were normal size while the third a big heavy and larger as she flipped it open.

''Did you father tell you it was rude to pry into other people's belongings'' snapped Richard's voice as she stared to find him standing behind her. She saw he wore green trousers, a white shirt with a green vest.

If Alyson didn't know she would say he dressed the same way any other gentleman wore in London. ''I am sorry about it they don't have any pictures'' asked Alyson talking about the books.

''They aren't suppose unless you want to see an unpleasant sight'' said Richard sounding he would get on her nerves. ''You are Lord Nicholas daughter am I correct'' said Richard. ''Yes I am Richard may I ask what sort of medical work do you do'' asked Alyson.

''That Miss Alyson is none of your business'' snapped Richard. Alyson felt taken aback by his rude comments. ''I was only being polite you don't have to be so cold about it'' said Alyson.

Richard took no notice of it as Alyson left the room. He thought was all female mice like her did they act impossible and tried to say sweet words to him.

In a hour's time dinner had arrived as Richard sat with Lord Nicholas waiting for Alyson to arrived. ''Ah there you are my dear I am sure you two will get along'' said Lord Nicholas. ''We already spoken'' said Richard still in his icy tone.

''Oh I see'' said Lord Nicholas as they sat eating in silence. ''By the way father when will Bernard be back'' asked Alyson. ''Bernard'' said Richard turning to face Lord Nicholas.

''He is an old friend of hers they knew each other when they were little'' said Lord Nicholas then turned to face Alyson. ''I am afraid he won't be back till after the trial'' said Lord Nicholas.

''The trial oh yes the sticky mess with this Ratigan fellow'' said Richard as a chill ran down Alyson's spine. She wished people would stop talking about it really creeped her out.

''I am afraid so'' said Lord Nicholas. ''So when will Alyson's mother be home or is she out having tea at one of her friends house'' asked Richard. That done it for Alyson this Richard he knew nothing about their past lives as hot tears started to steam he had no right to talk aoubt her and Bernard mothers like that.

Alyson had quickly got to her feet. ''Alyson be reasonable'' said Lord Nicholas about to grab at her arm. ''No father he shouldn't had said that and if you need to know Mr Hampton Duchess Sophia was her only friend and she is dead that is why Bernard isn't around and mother isn't here because some sick minded creature must had took her'' said Alyson fleeing from the dining hall not daring to hear her father's cries to call her to come back.

''Never mind I should return to my room too it is getting late I hope that daughter of yours plan to hold herself under control the next time we meet'' said Richard leaving the room. Lord Nicholas was left alone to eat his meal wondering how they were to get through this.

While Basil had returned as he paced about in his dressing robe. ''So how was Mr Mouseter and Alyson'' asked Mrs Judson. ''Oh they are fine I met his son Richard today'' said Basil to her.

Mrs Judson was confused by this. ''His full name is Richard Hampton no he has no idea he is Lord Mouseter's son or Lady Mouseter's older brother but still'' said Basil. ''Still what'' asked Mrs Judson. ''I should look deeply into the Mouseter's there is something in the back of my mind saying there is something Lord Mouseter isn't telling me'' said Basil.

Alyson ran into her bedroom burying herself into the covers. _''Come to me Alyson I feel we both burn the same desire for the other'' _said Ratigan's voice inside her head.

''No I won't you think you have won Ratigan but I wouldn't be defeated by you'' said Alyson shaking her head.

The following morning Alyson made sure to have herself prepared for the painful moment of her life. Coming face to face with Ratigan again brought terror as she tried to control her body from shaking.

She was being helped into her dress which was a blue dress with long sleeves. Also Alyson wore a blue pillar box shape hat with dark blue boots with a blue jade necklace and short white gloves.

She gave a wince when Sarah was adjusting her corset. ''Alyson don't be frighten don't let his deadly charms scare you so easily'' said Sarah. ''You are ready come Miss Mouseter your father is waiting for you in the coach'' said Miss Blossom leading Alyson out her room. Lord Nicholas sat in the coach for Alyson's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alyson walked behind Miss Blossom on the top landing. Her ears pricked up at the many noises coming from Richard's room. He must be at work as Alyson was curious by what kind of medical work he did.

Alyson walked towards the door. But she was pulled away by Miss Blossom's hand around her arm. ''We shouldn't pry into matters that it isn't ours'' said Miss Blossom.

''Yes I understand Miss Blossom how is that never Richard and I haven't met before but it feels I had known him all my life'' asked Alyson. ''Miss Mouseter do you have some attraction towards the young Mr Hampton'' said Miss Blossom.

Alyson rolled her eyes. She would rather be sick than spend another minute with that mouse. Miss Blossom sense this by her silence as they walked not saying a word to each other.

Lord Nicholas stared at his pocket watch in his best suit put it quickly back into his pocket hearing the sound of feet coming his way. He blinked as he stared at Alyson it felt he was staring at Rebecca once more.

''Nicholas'' came Rebecca's voice which stirred him awake. ''Yes'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Father what is it you seen lost to the world'' said Alyson as she sat beside him.

''It is just it is just you look exactly like your mother'' said Lord Nicholas turning his face away from her. Alyson could sense her father's loneliness since Rebecca had vanished after she was born. Alyson felt was she to blame was she a curse or burden to wreck her family's happiness.

As she felt if she wasn't born would her parents still be together to this day. Richard watched from the window as his eyes harden at Alyson. She made his heart filled with anger.

Richard knew since childhood he was different from his parents. He knew when he grew into his teenage years that his mother Samatha Hampton sat him down in their house in Boston telling him the truth that he was adopted. She told him everything about his family, background of his father, mother and younger sister as Joshua was busy out at work.

His adopted father Joshua he was the sole reason Richard decided to become a doctor. Why then was she so special why didn't his parents give her up as well as a baby.

Alyson and Lord Nicholas arrived in exact timing out of the coach. Basil stood waiting outside the courthouse greeting them. ''Basil I see you are taking on this trial to see it through'' said Lord Nicholas.

''I am to see the justice your daughter needs like others to see him behind bars where he can cause no more harm'' said Basil. As the three entered as it started. It was a long wait till anyone was called to the stand.

As the facts were explained as half way through Alyson got to her feet to get some fresh air. Ratigan gazed at her till she was out of the room as the temption inside of him couldn't hold any longer as he started to follow after her.

But Basil blocked his path. ''Ratigan I will see you never lay another finger on her again'' said Basil keeping his anger down. ''Basil I only see to speak with her I assure you no harm will befall her'' said Ratigan.

Basil raised an eyebrow angrily at him folding his arms with the sense of distrust about Ratigan. But making sure not to cause a scene Basil let Ratigan pass but give him a warning look.

Alyson stood by herself staring up at the sky. ''Mother who were you why do you live in a puzzling past too difficult to understand or solve'' said Alyson. Her fur bristled knowing someone else was with her and it wasn't either Basil or her father.

A blast cigarette smoke hit her in the face making her cough. She stared out the corner of her eye to see Ratigan standing beside her. ''It is good to see you again Alyson you are still beautiful as I remembered'' said Ratigan giving a smirk.

''It is flattering of you professor but no matter what someday you will be revealed for the monster you truly are'' said Alyson. Ratigan didn't say a word as his face went red with anger.

Alyson had no right to talk back like that to him in his mind. He grabbed her dress collar holding her tight in his grasp. She was scared in case he tried anything on her again. ''You listen well to me Miss Alyson clearly you dare try to stand up to me like that again I will track down your children in time I know you will have some I will make their lives a living nightmare'' said Ratigan snarling at some of the words.

Then he let go of Alyson as they headed back inside. It was announced Ratigan was to be sent to jail. Later that night Alyson retrace Ratigan's threat over and over in her mind sitting down to dinner.

''Alyson be grateful Ratigan has no way of hurting anyone ever again'' said Lord Nicholas. Then he heard a knock at the door. Alyson saw Richard hadn't come down to dinner knowing he must be up in his room.

She hid behind the door of the living room after Lord Nicholas let Basil in. ''Basil what brings you to my home'' said Lord Nicholas. ''Lord Mouseter I have been looking over your files and come across this interesting piece of news your will'' said Basil.

''Ah yes I thought you would discover it'' said Lord Nicholas filling two glasses. ''Yes I see that you left both your children in fine care for Richard will earn the manor while Alyson will have the family's fortune'' said Basil taking the drink that was handed to him.

''Do you think that was Ratigan went after Alyson in the first place'' asked Lord Nicholas. ''I don't think what he did to Alyson didn't sound like a crime for money'' said Basil shaking his head. ''And would they hate me Alyson and Richard for keeping the two apart for so long'' said Lord Nicholas.

''No I seen Alyson her heart will be in the right place'' said Basil. Alyson felt her world go dizzy as she didn't hear what else they were saying. Alyson felt her heart was been torn from the inside.

Course she thought she knew Richard's face from her memory the many times she had dreamed of him. Alyson ran up the stairs bursting into Richard's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

''What are you doing in here'' Richard snapped. ''I know who are you'' said Alyson as she panted for breath. ''Sorry'' said Alyson. ''I thought so barging in like that'' said Richard.

''No not that are you was your mother'' asked Alyson. ''Course we had the same parents there could be no way on earth we could be half siblings'' said Richard still snapping at her.

Alyson wondered why he had treated her so coldly since his return to London. She got in front of him staring into his eyes. ''I don't get it is why you are so twisted and bitter towards me we should be together mother would had wanted that'' said Alyson.

''Because princess the reason I hate you is that you got everything you desire while I got nothing from my father'' snapped Richard. That was the last straw for Alyson he could say hurtful things to her, he could abuse her in anyway but she couldn't stand it when someone threw insulting names at her.

Alyson waited till late that night as she slipped out of bed in her nightdress. She got to the top of the stairs making sure not to make a noise to wake up the household.

She made her way to the prison dressed in a black hood cloak so no one would spot her. She sneaked in and out of the shadows to find the cell she was looking for.

As Ratigan lay when he heard the sound of the cell door open. His eyes stared up at the figure. ''I thought you would come to me you always will in the end'' said Ratigan smiling at her.

''Ratigan I only came to ask you that night when you ordered me to be brought to you'' asked Alyson. ''Because you were everything a man would desire we would had fought for you'' said Ratigan.

Alyson spun around staring straight into his eyes. Another wanted her the same way that Ratigan felt. She hated herself for what she was going to ask.

''Who was he'' asked Alyson. ''He was a charming rodent in his own strange way he came to me that night him and myself talked he was the one who told me all about you'' said Ratigan giving a wishful sigh.

''You planned to beat him'' said Alyson. ''Yes oh Alyson you poor thing you are trembling come here my touch will keep you warm'' said Ratigan moving forward. Alyson drew back in fear as she clawed at Ratigan.

The two fought as Ratigan push past her. He was about to leave when he turned back to stare at Alyson who lay there. He thoughts were urging him to take Alysong with him.

But his better judgemnt told him not too for he felt in time she would return to him. The following morning the police found Alyson in the empty cell as one of them took her back to Lord Nich

olas. He fussed over her seeing if she had any injuries. After that Alyson was ashamed of herself for letting Ratigan escape. When she return she noticed Richard had left with his case packed. He told Lord Nicholas he had rented a room for himself.

After Alyson had ran away that fateful night the Mouseter manor burned to the ground. The flames sparked and snaked destroying everything in sight. Well not everything as one item survive the fire which was Alyson's journal. Later it was stolen by one of Ratigan's men as it was brought before him.

He knew in time the journal will be open after the death of his friend to reveal the secrets it held.


End file.
